trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Marta... gdzie jesteś?
Witam. Chciałem wam dzisiaj przedstawić jedno z najstraszniejszych wydarzeń w moim życiu... Jednak zanim zacznę, dam wam linka do strony profilowej osoby, o którą chodziło: tutaj [[Plik:Snickers.jpg|thumb|Snickersowaty po przemianie]] Zacznijmy może od krótkiego wstępu, którym mogę uświadomić niewtajemniczonych w parę spraw. Marta the Writer (dawniej Pingwiniafanka1) to moja internetowa znajoma, z którą od dość długiego czasu piszę. Jednak pewnego razu przestała o sobie dawać jakiekolwiek znaki życia. Zdziwiłem się tym bardzo, ponieważ to nie w jej stylu. Milczenie z jej strony trwało 2 dni. Trzeciego dnia, o godzinie 7.06 czyli 66 po 6, dostałem od niej wiadomość: "Twoja przyjaciółeczka jest teraz ze mną. Dam Ci tydzień na rozwiązanie zagadki inaczej długo ze sobą nie pogadacie. Mwahahahahaha. Pozdrowienia" -Kto mógł zrobić coś takiego?- pomyślałem. Spojrzałem na podpis. "JtK" - JEFF THE KILLER!!!- nagle zrozumiałem, to była kolejna z jego chorych gier- Boże, muszę się pośpieszyć inaczej zrobi jej coś złego! Co jeżeli potnie ją nożem, śmiertelnie oparzy lub załaskocze na śmierć?- pomyślałem- Muszę ją uratować. Tylko jak mogę go znaleźć? W tym momencie coś wleciało przez szybę mojego okna. Był to niewielki kamień owinięty w kartkę papieru. Podniosłem go i wyjrzałem za okno w celu zobaczenia twarzy wandala. Cóż, to się stać nie mogło, gdyż "wandal" takowej nie posiadał. Slender pomachał do mnie tylko. Rozwinąłem papier. Na kartce było wybazgrolone: "Chcesz wiedzieć gdzie jest ta Twoja Martusia? Najpierw znajdź mnie. Miejsce mojego pobytu znajdziesz w podpowiedziach rozwieszonych na w różnych miejscach. Będą to fragmenty mapy prowadzącej do mej pustelni. Na odwrocie masz mapkę do następnej kartki. Mwahahahahahahaha. Slendy" i dopisek "KARTKA 1 z 8" Gdy spojrzałem przez okno, postaci już nie było- Hmmmm... nie mogę go wywąchać, bo frajer nie zostawia zapachu- pomyślałem. W tym miejscu dodam dla niewtajemniczonych, że jestem człowiekiem- wilkiem, więc coś takiego to dla mnie nie problem, sprawdźcie sobie tutaj- Co on w ogóle robił w moim ogrodzie? No nic, wypada zacząć go szukać, bo mam tylko tydzień. Pewne są tylko dwie rzeczy: Slendy wie gdzie jest Marta, i że przydałaby mu się lekcja kaligrafii, bo ledwo to odczytałem :/ Zacząłem więc podążać za mapą. Znalezienie wszystkich 8 kartek zajęło mi dość długo, gdyż rozsiane były po całej południowej Polsce. Na szczęście zostawiał mi dość dokładne współrzędne. Za każdym razem gdy podnosiłem papier, czułem jego obecność. Obserwował mnie. Minęło już 5 dni. Znalazłem ostatnią kartkę. Była w samym centrum mojego miasta- Ale pała z niego!!! Po 7 kartkę musiałem jechać aż do Krakowa...- pomyślałem- zdarłem kartkę z jednego z drzew. Napisane na niej było: "Czekam na Ciebie. Czas się kończy. Slendy" i reszta to była mapka ze współrzędnymi- JA PIER... to znowu Małopolska... JAK GO DORWĘ TO GO ZABIJĘ!!! Mam mało czasu, muszę tam być jak najszybciej. Przyjąłem swoją wilkołaczą postać i wyruszyłem. Wyznaczone miejsce okazało się gęstym lasem. Nagle coś usłyszałem. To był Slenderman. Przemówił do mnie. Wprost do mojego umysłu. - No na co czekasz? Właśnie zaczyna się szósty dzień... - Gadaj draniu!!!- krzyknąłem- Albo Cię do tego zmuszę! Rzuciłem się na Slendermana w swojej normalnej, ludzkiej formie, gdyż zużyłem zbyt dużo sił na dotarcie do lasu w postaci wilka. Oto muzyka, którą słyszałem w swojej głowie podczas walki. Atakowałem go z całą swoją siłą, jednak ten blokował wszystkie moje ataki swoimi mackami. Slender od czasu do czasu również używał swoich dodatkowych kończyn do atakowania mnie, jednak udawało mi się zręcznie ich unikać. Przyspieszyłem tępo uderzeń. Widziałem, że on już długo nie wytrzyma. Postanowiłem wyprowadzić cios, który go zmyli. Gdy jego macki odeszły w jednym kierunku, postanowiłem zaatakować w całkiem przeciwną stronę. Wiedziałem, że Slendy musi w końcu oberwać. Jednak moja ułożona w taki sposób, aby zadać ostateczne uderzenie ręka nie napotkała jego ciała.- No tak. Ten pajac się teleportuje- pomyślałem. Czułem coraz większą presję ze strony czasu. Nagle jedna z jego macek owinęła moją rękę. Zdezorientowany nie zdążyłem się spostrzec, owinął nimi moją drugą rękę i obie nogi. Triumfalnie podniósł mnie przed siebie. - No to się teraz zabawimy... - Slendy rozprostował swoje macki. W tym momencie przez moje ciało przeszedł niezwykły ból. - C-c-co to jest?- macki emitowały jakąś dziwną, paraliżującą energię. Nie mogłem sobie z tym poradzić- Nie. mogę. się. poddać...- wycedziłem przez zęby. W geście bólu spojrzałem w niebo. Był wieczór. Walczyliśmy cały dzień. Tak mnie to pochłonęło, że tego nie zauważyłem. I nagle nadeszło moje wybawienie. Zobaczyłem, że jest pełnia. Księżyc w tym stanie doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa, jednak pozwalał uwolnić całość mojej wilczej mocy. Efekt działa jedynie wtedy, gdy wpatrzę się w księżyc zbyt długo. Moje ciało natychmiastowo pokryło się futrem, paznokcie zmieniły się w szpony, zęby przemieniły się w kły, kości się rozrosły, zamiast szczęki wyrósł mi pysk, a z "końca pleców" wyrósł ogon. -Teraz już jest twój koniec!!!- warknąłem. Dzięki pełnej sile, łatwo uwolniłem się z jego macek. Zaatakowałem go z taką prędkością, że nawet nie zdążył się odsunąć. Szybko wyprowadziłem lawinę uderzeń. Slender znowu zaczął się teleportować. Musiałem wtedy zrobić coś niezwykle precyzyjnego. Podczas walki zauważyłem, że między kolejnymi teleportami robi 15 sekund przerwy. Gdy tylko zauważyłem gdzie jest, rzuciłem się na niego i uderzyłem wprost w jego tors. Przebiłem go na wylot. -GADAJ! GDZIE MARTA?- warknąłem - Dobra, dobra... jest w drewnianej chatce po drugiej stronie tego lasu. Pospiesz się, to jeszcze zdążysz. Idź w tamtym kierunku- wskazał ręką na północ. - No tak. Zostało mi już tylko parę godzin. A z Tobą się żegnam- Przegryzłem mu gardło. Pobiegłem w pokazanym kierunku. Szukałem długo, ale nie mogłem znaleźć żadnej chatki. -OSZUKAŁ MNIE!!!- pobiegłem w przeciwnym kierunku. Poczułem, że tracę siły. Wschodziło słońce. Gdy mijałem miejsce walki, ciała Slendera już nie było. Ok godziny 5 rano znalazłem chatę. Byłem znowu już człowiekiem. Wpadam do chaty! Rozglądam się nikogo nie ma. Nagle słyszę krzyk: -NA GÓRZE!!! Wbiegam po schodach! Przechodzę, przez kolejne drzwi. Nagle Jeff na mnie skacze! Założył mi jakiś sznur na szyję. Zaczynam się szamotać. Zrzucam z siebie Jeffa i przegryzam sznur, jednak upadam na podłogę, gdyż ze zmęczenia zaczynałem tracić przytomność. - G-g-g-g-g-gdzie M-M-M-Marta...?- mógłby mnie zabić gdyby tylko chciał. Wtedy Jeff wybuchnął śmiechem. -Przepraszam nie mogłem się powstrzymać, stare nawyki, hahaha. -C-c-co? -wymamrotałem Wtedy usłyszałem głos z sąsiedniego pokoju: - No idziecie czy nie? Zaraz się zacznie... - Chodź. -Powiedział Jeff i pomógł mi wstać. Nie rozumiałem co się dzieje. -Ehhh... Snickers, znowu przesadzasz- powiedziała Marta. - Eee... nic Ci nie jest? O_o - spytałem. - A co mi ma być? Jeff mnie zaprosił na maraton naszego ulubionego serialu i zajęło mi tydzień, żeby tu dotrzeć, bo szukałam jakichś kretyńskich kartek. - A Ty siadaj i oglądaj z nami- dodał Jeff - Bo ja i tak nie wrócę szybko, a tak to przynajmniej posiedzimy sobie tutaj i porozmawiamy we trójkę. I będzie fajnie.- dodała Marta. - W sumie to ok... możemy posiedzieć- powiedziałem - Ale obiecasz mi, że obejrzymy całość?- zapytała - No dobra gimbusku, obiecuję - powiedziałem- A teraz, Jeff, wyjaśnij mi o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Po jaką cholerę musiałem zbierać kartki i napierd... bić się ze Slendym. I co z jego ciałem? - Nudziło mi się, więc stworzyłem dla Ciebie grę- powiedział- a Slender miał Cię zatrzymać aż Marta tu dotrze. A że poszło Ci szybciej niż się spodziewał, to musiał Ci wskazać złą drogę. To wszystko było zaplanowane. Nawet załatwiłem w Polsacie, żeby to było akurat zaraz po pełni. A ten serial i tak uwielbiam, więc nawet jakby Ci się wszystko zbyt szybko poszło tobyśmy sobie przynajmniej obejrzeli. A Slendy jest upiorem i tak zaraz się odrodzi. Byłem po prostu zdziwiony tym wszystkim co się działo. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. -Zaczyna się- powiedziała Marta- Snickers, pamiętaj, że obiecałeś, że obejrzysz z nami całość. -Pamiętam, pamiętam. -Siadaj, zaraz przyniosę Colę i chipsy- powiedział Jeff. I tu drodzy czytelnicy dochodzę do momentu, który okazał się największym horrorem mojego życia... Serial, którego maraton WSZYSTKICH odcinków jakie powstały, obiecałem obejrzeć to TRUDNE SPRAWY!!! Sequel __________ Autor: Snickersowaty Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Fanpasta